It is known to both recycle and filter water in shower systems. For example in US2011225722 there is disclosed a device for distribution of shower water in a closed circuit. The device includes an element for closing the outlet for draining the shower pan and an intake element including an intake pump able to draw in water from the shower pan, filter it and feed it back, via the water redistribution element to the element suitable for spraying the water. Further, SE469413 describes a shower comprising at least one nozzle through which a fluid flows in a shower cabin. The shower shows a collection container for said fluid, and a nozzle and said container are part of a circulation circuit comprising a pump, aiding said fluid in said container to circulate through said nozzle. The shower also shows means to discard said fluid. In US 20110146800 a water recycling apparatus and fluid contamination detection system is disclosed. This system comprises optical means for detecting contaminants, a filter for purification and may also include a disinfection unit. Furthermore, in US20100237021 a recirculation shower for aircrafts or other transportations is disclosed. This device comprises backwash lines. A first backwash line, designed to convey backwash water to the filtration unit and a second backwash line designed to discharge backwash water from the filtration unit. The purpose of the arrangement is to minimize the use of freshwater.
There are several drawbacks to the methods and devices described in these documents. Firstly, there is no means for providing a user with a shower experience equal to that of a conventional shower. Furthermore, the shower described in SE469413 place a heavy burden of control and maintenance on the user and is not very user-friendly. The cabin in US2011225722 does not provide user-important options. In both US2011225722 and SE469413 there is no way of knowing if the device or system is operating in a satisfactory way. This leaves an unsolved issue of hygiene. Moreover, in US2011225722 the water is passed through a filtering means, preferably a grid filter or sieve. This leads to a potential problem with bacterial growth and recirculation of contaminated water as a result. Furthermore, SE469413 and US20110146800 disclose a water container under the drain in the shower cabin where the water that is to be recirculated is contained. The contained contaminated water implies the potential risk of bacterial growth and viral spreading along with odour and risk for place of residence for various pests. Neither the backwash function, disclosed in US20100237021, discloses any means for verifying the quality of the filter post backwashing. This also, as previously mentioned, indicates potential problems with bacterial growth and viral spreading along with odour and risk for place of residence for various pests. Furthermore, both US20110146800 and US20100237021 disclose an optional use of disinfectants. The use of substances with disinfecting qualities in these systems, indicate an increased risk for hypersensitivity and various allergies. Further, several of the known arrangements use optical detection with potential problems with bubbles during the detection. When the water is flowing in the system turbulence is known to occur which produce bubbles that make optical measurements more difficult. Yet another drawback is experienced when any of the previous inventions malfunctions. It can for example be malfunctions regarding the filter components or the pump system. The user is then left with no shower options.
One aim of the present invention is to provide a shower solution ensuring that the user receives an equally comfortable and non-complicated shower experience as in a conventional shower. Another aim of the present invention is to ensure the quality of said shower experience. Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide an economically and environmentally friendly option to existing shower alternatives.